To Never Grow Up
by Sparrow-senpai
Summary: Since Natsu, Gajeel, their exceeds, Gray, and Laxus are busy on a mission, Lucy, Starlight, Levy, Juvia, and Mira are going on their own. They end up having to work with Lyon, Sting, Rogue, and their exceed and they finish it quite easily. However, when they decide to stay a little longer... That's when things get more exciting.
1. Sorry, Not Today

**Hey guys, I'm still working on The Sun Always Sets, Even in Paradise but I just got this great idea so I thought it would be great to make this while you guys wait. Enjoy, this will be multi-chapter.**

 **To Never Grow Up**

Sorry, Not Today

* * *

It's a wonderful day here in Magnolia at least wonderful enough to go on a mission. Levy and Lucy were standing at the request board browsing over the many missions they could choose.

"Oh!" Levy exclaimed, snatching one of the papers from the board. "How about this one Lu-chan?"

It was some kind of request that required more than two people and by the looks of it; it wasn't going to take day or two to complete it.

"I guess…" Lucy said after thinking it over.

The two walked over to Mira who just finished talking to Kinana.

"Hey Mira, we found a request that we'd like to do." Lucy said walking up to the barmaid.

Mira looked at the request and smiled. "Ok. Do you mind if I go too?" She said after verifying the request.

"Sure." Lucy said after receiving the paper. "As long as someone will be there to cover you." She then sweat dropped. "We don't want to repeat what happened when you and Kinana weren't there."

Levy shivered at the memory. It complete chaos. "Hey Lu-chan, should we ask Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus if they want to come with us?" She asked after recovering from the memory.

"Eh! I-I guess…" Lucy was already planning on asking them, seeing that it required more than three people. She and the two ladies made their way to the table where the three guys were sitting at.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu yelled before they sat down.

"Good morning Natsu. Do you three want to go on a mission with us?" She said placing the paper on the table. There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Sorry, not today you three." Laxus finally answered. "The three of us and Gray are already going on a mission." He said holding up a different request.

"Yeah we get to take down some evil monsters." Natsu yelled jumping up from his seat.

"It's not exciting when you say it like that ash for brains, considering we fight evil monsters _all_ the time." Gajeel said hitting Natsu on the head in an attempt to sit him down.

"Yeah, that is true Natsu." Mira agreed. "But, I hope you four have fun. We'll see you guys later." They started to walk to the entrance of the guild. When they opened the doors, they saw Ji, Juvia, and Starlight in front of it.

"Hmmm? Are you all going on a mission?" Starlight asks staring at the request Lucy had in her hands.

"Oh yeah. Mira, Levy, and I were planning to go on a mission. They're gonna pay for the hotel we'll be staying at which is pretty cool. The mission is about sorting books in a library. The rewards is big plus as an extra to the reward, we get to keep a book or two."

"Juvia would like to come if you three are ok with it." Juvia says, interested in the mission. "Juvia must point out though… Love rival isn't going on a mission with Natsu this time?"

Lucy blushed. "It's n-not supposed to be a surprise." She stammered.

"It kinda is." Ji whispers loudly to Starlight who in response, nodded in agreement.

"Well, before we move into an unnecessary topic, I would like to join as well." Starlight says, trying to direct the conversation back on track.

"I wanna go too!" Ji yells waving her hands.

Instead of saying ok, Starlight placed a hand on Ji's head (like always). "You can't go when you already promised Wendy that you'd go on a mission with her."

Ji looked at them with a cocky smile. "Yeah I did promise. You don't have to come Starlight. Wendy, Carla, and I can handle these all by ourselves."

Starlight gave a slight smile. "I'm sure you can. Now go, you don't want to keep them waiting."

"Ok, so this is everyone?" Lucy said, after she saw Ji scurry into the guild hall.

"It seems so." Levy agreed.

And with that, the five girls set off to the train station.

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

"Hey Rogue, you wanna go on this mission?" Sting asks pulling out the same request Lucy had. "They said you get a reward and a book or two."

Rogue, seeing which library made the request agreed to go. As their exceeds forced them to the train station, they bumped into a certain ice mage.

"Rogue, Sting, your exceeds really have to _force_ you to get on a train." Lyon asks trying to keep himself from laughing.

The two dragon slayers immediately stood up. "No way, the great Sting does not have to be forced to get on a train." The light dragon slayer says picking up Lector.

"Right~" Lyon says sarcastically. "Well, since we're talking, why exactly are you going on the train? I know you wouldn't do it for fun."

"Of course not." Rogue says before Sting can embarrass himself further. "We're going on a mission to sort books at a library. It comes with a paid reward and as a bonus you can keep a book or two. Not only that, they pay for the hotel we will be staying at."

Lyon's eyes widened at this news. "Really? That's what I'm doing too. I found this request at my guild as well." He says, holding up the same exact request Lucy and Sting has.

"Hmm… I wonder how many people will be participating in the one request." Rogue asks pondering.

"Well, Fairy Tail is probably gonna be there." Sting says leaning on a pole.

"Yeah, most likely. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Lyon says walking into the train. However, when he didn't see the dragon slayers enter, he stuck his out to see the two hesitating. "You two having trouble?" He says, smirking.

"What did you say?" The two asked simultaneously, one of them in a calm but challenging way and the other was just yelling but they both walked confidently onto the train. Their confidence soon dissolved when the train started to move.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. Like I said above, I'm still working on the story. I just got a random of idea of this happening XD Anyway, this story is mostly going to be about what they do after the mission.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	2. No way! I Have to Work with You?

**I'll be updating The Sun Always, Sets Even in Paradise today as well.**

 **To Never Grow Up**

No Way! I Have To Work With You?!

* * *

The ride was enjoyable for some people. For others, like Lyon, Rogue, and Sting, it was complete torture. However, it was only torture for Lyon because he had to listen to the dragon slayers complain the whole time.

Anyway, they all arrive at the entrance at the same time. When they all see each other, they all just stand there letting the thought sink in except for Starlight who was still wearing her headphones. That is until Sting speaks, breaking the silence.

"Oi Blondie. What are you and you're friends doing here?" Sting asks.

"Don't call me Blondie if you're blond too. Also, we're here because there was a request on the board from this library." Lucy answers.

"I told you Fairy Tail were most likely going to be here. But, I didn't expect Juvia to be here." Lyon says, directing his attention to Juvia, who was hiding behind a confused Starlight.

"Uh… J-Juvia didn't know Lyon would be here too." She squeaks.

"Well, I'm going to go inside." Starlight says, taking of her headphones and reaching for the gold handle. That is until Sting grabs both of the handles before Starlight does.

He gave her a challenging smirk. "What are you gonna do kitty?" He says, mocking her.

Starlight, however, was not amused. She turns around, takes a book from Levy and hits him really hard with it. Sting lets go of the handles to place his hands on his head. She then turns the handles, swings the door open, and walks in with everyone following her.

"Hey! What was the point in hitting me with that book?" Sting asks, with his hands still on his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Starlight says without looking back. "I'm pretty sure everyone wanted to do that to you."

"Oh good. I thought I was the only one." Lucy sighed in relief, much to the other blond's annoyance.

"You guys are just jealous…" He muttered.

"Ah! All of you are here!" A loud voice filled the room.

"Ji, I swear if it's you…" Starlight hissed under her breath. "Only Ji would be the one who'd yell in a library."

Instead of auburn hair, they saw sky blue hair. She was young, about in her 20s and liveliness screamed from her optimistic olive eyes. "You must be the mages that received my request. I'm Skai (pronounced as Sky)." She says hanging upside down on some kind of floating blue board.

"Yes, where are the books you need help sorting." Levy asks forcing herself to tilt her head back all the way just to see the floating lady.

Skai climbed onto the top of her board and she floated to a newly renovated part of the library. The books were scattered all over the place and some of the books were placed on the shelf.

"Oh. Is this manga?" Juvia and Levy ask simultaneously each picking up a different manga.

"Yeah." Skai rubs her neck sheepishly. "With the many request I've been getting from my customers, I just had to add a manga section."

"So that's where you two get your crazy imagination." Lucy asks shaking her head.

"Not like your any better Lucy." Starlight says making the blond defensive.

"B-but it's not like _their_ imagination." Lucy says pointing at Levy and Juvia to stress her point.

"It doesn't matter how Juvia's imagination is. I love her the way she is." Lyon says joining Juvia and Levy in their little manga search.

"R-really? Does Lyon-sama really mean that?" Juvia asks not hiding behind anyone this time.

"Of course Juvia dear~ I love manga too." Lyon says.

"I guess Juvia can take this time to learn more about Lyon-sama…" Juvia says which made Lyon silently cheer. "As long as you don't call Juvia 'Juvia dear.'"

"Ok then. So, what's your favorite manga?" The two proceed to converse on their favorite manga as they sorted out the books by the author's last name. Surprisingly, they have a lot in common but they mostly talked about manga. They are in a library after all. The others just shrug and help the duo sort the rest of the books.

"Shnap! It's a chapter of Fairy Tail!" Levy said holding up the glossy manga.

"Isn't that about us?" Rogue asks confused on why the little bluenette is excited.

"Yeah. Aren't you guys curious to see what's going to happen to us?" Levy asks still staring at the cover.

"I know I am. There could finally be a pairing in this chapter." Mira squeals, moving herself beside Levy.

"Well, you can keep it when we finish the job first." Starlight says in her exceed form (seeing that this mission doesn't really require much magic energy) before resuming her conversation with Lector and Frosch.

"Yeah as I was saying, I'm from the North. Not much happens there…" Starlight says, resuming her conversation with the two exceeds.

"So Star-san has never been to Edolas." Frosch says.

Starlight shakes her head. "No, probably because I'm not an exceed, despite me looking like one." She sighs and rubs her head. "It's complicated to explain."

"Hey, after we're finished with this mission, we should go for a drink." Lector says. "And we can get some sweets, yes."

"Frosch thinks so too."

"Sure. I don't mind. When I lived in the North, I would usually drink vodka." Starlight says with a straight face but the way her tail was twitching, she was absolutely excited for it.

"Now hold on there you three." Levy interjects. "If you guys are going to go drinking, then the rest of us are going."

Lector and Starlight looked a bit disappointed while Frosch didn't mind at all.

Levy shrugged. "It's not my orders it was Pantherlily's. He's the one who told me to make sure you're not going with any strangers. And if they're not strangers, then he doesn't want you to go anywhere alone with any _guys_." Levy states stressing 'guys' hoping that Starlight would understand what she's trying to secretly tell her. Lucy, Mira, and Juvia understood and they smirked but poor Starlight, being smart in everything _except_ love, didn't pick up the clue.

"I wonder why he'd do that." Starlight mumbles, inwardly pouting. "I have a scythe as my weapon. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. This response caused the four girls face palmed much to the albino's confusion. "Why are you guys face palming? I don't understand…" Instead of answering her question they dismissed the topic, shaking their heads and continued to sort and place the books

 **-=~Timeskip~=-**

"Finally." Levy says after double checking that the books are in the right order. "We can go now." The bluenette looks at her watch. "It's only the afternoon so, we still have all day."

"Great. But I paid for your hotels. So you guys can stay there for tonight." Skai suddenly says form behind them.

"You didn't have to do that Skai." Rogue says, trying to be polite.

"Oh, no. I did that several hours before you came here." She said before sticking her hand in her bag. "Now for your paid reward." Skai handed each of them their payment. "Don't forget, you can keep a book or two."

As Levy, Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Lyon, Sing, and Rogue searched the fantasy/adventure section, the two exceeds and the half breed decided to view the many maps the library had upstairs.

"See." Lector says pointing at a light green map. "This is what Edolas looks like." The others looked with awe.

"That is lot of floating islands." Starlight says, touching each island with her paw.

"Frosch thinks so too."

"Ah… I believe this is the map of my home." Starlight says, crawling to a gray map. "It's called Dyria." The land on the map kind of looks like a doughnut. All the water was inside while the land surrounded it and there was a small island in the middle of the water. Then, the land seemed to be divided into four parts. The snowy land was in the north, the desert was in the south, the grassland was in the west and the trees were in the east. "As I said before, I lived in the north." She says, pointing at the snowy land.

"Hey, Lector, Frosch, Star! Were, all getting ready to leave and check into the hotel." Sting's voice could be heard from below.

The three felines jumped of the table and met the 7 humans downstairs.

"After we check in we can go for a drink." Mira says, reminding everyone.

"I still think it would have been better if you let us go by ourselves." Starlight mutters to herself.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ok, now that the mission is done, the real fun can begin~**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	3. Sleepover Anyone?

**To Never Grow Up**

Sleepover Anyone?

* * *

As the ten "friends" walk over to the hotel, Starlight suddenly gets an idea.

"Hey, why don't we just buy our own drinks from the store and watch a movie or something at the hotel?"

"That's a great idea." Sting rises a fist. "Then I can show Blondie how great I am at video games."

"Why are you always targeting me? Why don't you show Levy how 'great' you are at video games." Lucy says, quoting great.

Levy, in response, gives Lucy a look. "Don't bring me into this…" She says before trying told keep herself from laughing, much to everyone's confusion. "Blondie~"

Sting and Levy rolled on the ground laughing while Lucy attempts to strangle them. The others watch the scene unravel with confusion.

"I don't understand what's so funny." Rogue says, speaking for all of the confused people.

Sting wipes off an imaginary tear. "So, annoying _Blondie_ isn't funny?" He asks, purposely stressing Blondie.

"No. It's not!" Lucy yells despite being right beside him before pouting. "It's only funny when it's not me."

"Frosch thinks so too~"

"Umm… I think we're starting to get off track." Mira says as she starts walking without them.

"Wait." Starlight says which stops Mira. "I promised if I went somewhere without Ji, I would get her a small gift."

"Aww~" Juvia picks up Starlight. "That's so kind of Star."

Lyon just happens to hear Juvia say that and comes up to her from behind. "You know Juvia, I could get you a small gift as well." He offers.

"Lyon-sama doesn't have to do that…" Juvia declines putting the tiger down.

"I'm sorry Juvia but I refuse."

"O-O…K?"

"Looks like we'll be going to the supermarket then." Mira says pointing at a huge building.

 **-=~A Few Minutes of Walking~=-**

The eight mages and the two exceeds finally make it into the supermarket after a quick ice-cream distraction.

"Ok. I just need to find Ji's gift in the toy section." Star mutters to herself, as she proceeds to wander around the gigantic building.

"Be sure you come back here when you're ready to leave or if there's an emergency!" Levy calls out. In response, Star gives a thumbs up. "You guys got that?" She directs her attention to the rest of the mages.

"Aye!"

As they shop, they eventually merge from solo to partners, trios, etc.

"Hmm… There's a lot of drinks to choose from here." Mira says in wonder as she scans the section. "Maybe I should take some new drinks back to Fairy Tail and see if they like it."

"All I know is that Levy likes to drink Sake." Starlight says reaching for the lime green bottle with on paw while holding her drink and Ji's present in the other. "How about Sting and Rogue?"

"I'm pretty sure Sting will drink whatever Lucy hates just to annoy her." Lector says.

"Fro thinks so too." The green frog raised his paw in agreement. "But Frosch doesn't know what Rogue likes to drink."

 **-=~Meanwhile~=-**

Juvia is currently staring at a particular lacrima ball. It had four small hills in it. One is a hill of sand and a tiny sand tornado would appear in the middle of it sometimes. The second hill appears to be a regular hill you would see in the spring. There was grass and flowers covering it and a tiny sun and strings of cloud hovered over the hill. The third hill is a hill of leaves with one small tree in the middle of it and it's leaves would fall off every once in a while. The fourth and final hill is a hill of snow with a snow cloud on it. Every now and then the cloud would snow on the hill. In other words, the hill represented the four seasons and mesmerized wouldn't be anywhere close to describing how Juvia felt as she stared at the four hills.

"You know I can buy it for you." A low whisper is heard behind her.

She slightly jumps. "Lyon-sama! How long have you been behind Juvia and Lyon-sama has a bad habit of popping up behind Juvia."

"I just go here right now." He explains and decided not to answer back to the other statement. "Here let me buy this lacrima ball for you." He grabs the globe and heads over to the counter.

However, the cashier wasn't there. In fact, now that the two mages are looking around, they noticed there weren't any customers here either.

 **-=~Meanwhile~=-**

"Hey. Am I the only one who notices that nobody's in here?" Levy asks Rogue who was scanning over a manga. He doesn't say anything but shrugs.

"Baka! Give me back that lacrima phone!" Lucy's shout can be heard from the electronics section.

'I found it first, Blondie!" Sting yell could also be heard.

Then, the lights suddenly shut off and a scream of fright could be heard and a laugh could be heard right after.

"I didn't think Stingy Bee could scream like a girl just because the light went off." Lucy says thumb pointing at the fuming blond who was following her as she heads over to Levy and Rogue.

"It's not _true_!" The said dragon slayer pouts.

"Yeah, he has a habit of doing that. Especially when the lights shut off unexpectedly." Rogue says looking up from his manga.

"Well, we should probably meet the others at the entrance to make sure everyone is accounted for." Levy sighs getting up from her personal throne of manga and books, not without taking a picture to show others later.

When the four mages get to the entrance of the store, they see that they are actually the last people to get there.

"The doors locked. We can't get out." Mira says with the plans of staying here.

"No way! We're stuck here?" Sting asks despite hearing full well what Mira said.

"Heh. Stingy Bee's afraid of the dark?" Lucy teases covering her giggle with her hand.

"N-no!"

"Then would you just suck it up already?" Rogue says, with a hint of annoyance.

Before Sting was about to retort, the lights suddenly turned on row by row and they can see Starlight running down the escalator. "What are we going to do now?"

"Isn't it simple." Sting says as if the answer was the most obvious answer in the world. "We're trapped in a supermarket full of food, drinks, and toys. What else are we going to do but enjoy it all while we still can." Then he runs off somewhere

"Wow, Sting! That's such an awesome idea!" Lector praises his friend as he chases after him.

"So, like one big sleepover?" Juvia asks, still holding the lacrima ball.

"That would be great. I can spend more time with Juvia." Lyon quickly agrees.

"Well I guess… It would be pretty fun. Then we can play a bunch of love confession games." Mira whispers the last part to herself.

"What was the last part?" Star asks feeling a bit concerned.

"Nothing."

"So, what are we going to do first?" Levy asks looking for any ideas. That is until Sting runs back holding a bunch of toy guns.

"We're going to have a war with these." He lifted up the toys. "And we can only team up as partners."

Everyone looked at one another a bit wary of this idea.

"The duo who wins will claim the stealthiest of us all." He adds with a smirk.

"Deal!"

* * *

 **A** **uthor's Note:**

 **Now I just need to type the next part then I can post it. Nothing like a friendly battle to start off a sleepover, huh?**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	4. Who's the Stealthiest of Them All?

**To Never Grow Up**

Who's the Stealthiest of Them All?

"Just in case you ladies are wondering, I'm already partners with Lector. Sorry for all of those who were planning to ask." Sting says loudly, holding up his partner.

The girls just looked on with the same expression on their face; a stoic expression.

"We weren't planning to." They all said in sync.

"I already decided that Lu-chan and I will be partners." Levy says crossing her arms.

"Well, I guess Starlight and I will be partners then." Mira says walking over to the cat. "That leave's Juvia with Lyon, knowing Rogue would partner up with Frosch."

"I promise to protect you Juvia~" Lyon says extending his hand.

"Ah…" Juvia didn't know how to respond but luckily, Sting jumped in before it got awkward.

"Ok. Now that we chose our partners, all we need to do is choose our gu-" Sting cuts off when he says that everyone grabbed one already. "Hmph. Fine. You guys all get to your places, I'll give you all 5 minutes. I'll announce when it's time to start on the speakers." He says before Lector and him runs off towards the microphones while the other pairs scatter to different parts of the building, plans in mind.

 _ **-=~With team Lucy~=-**_

The duo runs down the escalator into the clothing department. As they speed between the racks of clothing, Lucy stops when she sees a particular dress hanging in display, causing Levy to nearly run into her.

"There's going to be a fancy party hosted by Fairy Tail right?" Lucy asks eyeing the dresss.

"Yeah. You should get it. You know, to impress a certain someone..." Levy says raising her eye brows causing Lucy to blush.

"L-Levy-chan! You know it's not like that." Lucy denies, shaking her head at a dizzying speed. That is until she noticed a small orange dress. She smirks as she walks up to it and takes it off the rack to show it to Levy.

"Well, if I want that dress to impress someone, you have to wear this dress to impress your special someone!" She declares lifting up the dress for Levy to see.

"What! I never agreed to that Lu-chan." The bluenette protests.

"It's either this dress or I'll find a more revealing dress for you to wear~" Lucy sings in a childish way.

"You know I'm not into those things." Levy hisses.

"Three minutes until the tournament starts!" Stings voice fills the room.

"Fine. We'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to come up with a plan." Lucy grumbles, disappointed.

"Ok. Obviously, since we're split into pairs. One will be going around, outside our territory and the other one will stay here just in case an enemy were to cross forbidden grounds. I'm pretty sure everyone here is smart enough to come up with that. Also, we are at an advantage since there are clothes racks and counters to hide behind and we can use the changing rooms as traps."

"Thank you for the report Captain Levy." Lucy says holding up a hand.

"My pleasure Princess Lucy." Levy says, catching on as she bows down.

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

Mira and Starlight decides to claim the toy section as their designated territory.

"The shelves are pretty high. Nobody would think we would be willing to climb that high to hide from them." Mira says looking up at shelves stocked with toys.

"Hai. Also, we could use the toys as distractions and since these are toy guns we can easily reload and switch weapons if needed."

"Then let's find as many foam bullets and toy guns as possible so the enemies won't find them and use them as an advantage."

"Hai!"

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

Juvia and Lyon made the floral section their territory.

"This is a great idea Lyon-sama." Juvia praises. "Now, the dragon slayers and Starlight won't be able to track Juvia and Lyon-sama down through smell. At least not with all these flowers surrounding us."

"Thank you Juvia. As a token of my appreciation, please take this rose." Lyon says, handing her a single rose.

"Uh… Did Lyon-sama get that rose from here?" Juvia asks warily.

"N-no… What makes you say that?" Lyon asks looking away.

"Lyon-sama got the rose from here." Juvia deadpans.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I didn't mean to lie to you. I promise I won't do it again." Lyon apologizes, making Juvia sweat drop.

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

"I think the electronics center is the best place to claim as our territory." Rogue says after scanning the area.

"Fro thinks too."

"Yes. It's perfect as a distraction. You can basically make the tablets and phones go off with a simple push of a button. Then again, we could also use the many speakers they have here so they won't hear us coming at all."

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch says as he receives a tiny toy gun while Rogue got the bigger one.

 **-=~Meanwhile~=-**

"Ok Lector. I'm planning that we hide in the alcohol section." Sting says lifting his friend onto the counter. "That way, we can drop bottles at random places to confuse them and when we have them where we want them, we shoot! Also, we won't have to worry about getting thirsty." Sting adds, fist pumping.

"That's such a great plan Sting! I know because you're so awesome!" Lector praises his partner once more.

Sting then turns on the microphone. Clearing his throat, he started his countdown. "Make sure, if you get out, meet at the entrance. The games begin in 3… 2… 1… NOW!" He yelled, hurting his own ears in the process along with nine other mages. He grabs Lector and they race back to alcohol section.

"Ok. Here's your gun." Sting hands the exceed a smaller version of the toy guns. "You stay here. I'll go attack."

"You can count on me Sting. I swear I won't let you down." Lector calls out as his friend exits the area.

Each person from each team was sent out to be the ones to travel into others territory. Those people are Mira, Rogue, Sting, Lucy, and Juvia.

Sting decides to go attack Lucy's team just for annoying her and Lucy is doing the same. Juvia is also going after Lucy's team with Lucy being her 'Love Rival' as her reason. Mira heads over to Rogue's territory, know that if she gets his team out, she wouldn't have to worry about him or his partner sneaking up on them and Rogue is heading over to Mira's territory for the same reason.

As Sting tracks down Lucy's territory through smell, Levy is already prepared for what's to come. She hops behind the counter and quietly loads her gun with as many foam bullets as possible. She could hear the footsteps coming from boots. She knew which direction it was coming from but she couldn't tell if it was female or male since they were making an effort to make it quiet. She could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer until it stopped. Now that she thought about it, Levy swore she could hear two different footsteps. She couldn't decide which direction she should shoot so she decides to solve her problem one way. 'Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go,  
Eeny, meeny, miny, moe.' She thought to herself tilting her head left and right until she stopped on right. The small bluenette jumps up and shoots many bullets but in one direction.

"Argh! No way! You got me before I got to do anything." A particular dragon slayer yelled in frustration.

"Yes." Levy breathes. "I managed to get Sting out!" She raised her gun in victory but it was short lived. Before she knew it, she felt a foam bullet bounce off her back. "Whaaa…" She whipped around to see Juvia putting down her gun.

"You shouldn't expose yourself like that to the enemy Levy-san~" Juvia sang out.

"You totally ruined my moment Juvia." Levy pouts but manages to drag herself out and back to the store's entrance with a humiliated Sting trailing not far behind her.

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

Rogue just made it to Mira's territory after tracking their scents down. He scanned the area.

'Smart.' He thought. 'The tall shelves are perfect for hiding and they can easily reload. Why didn't I think of thi-" His thoughts were cut off when he heard footsteps behind the isle he was in. Before thinking twice, he ran to the isle where he heard footsteps. There, waving back at him is Frosch.

"Frosch! What are you doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be protecting _our_ territory." Rogue whispers to his partner.

"Fro knows. Fro came to tell you that he caught Lyon-san trespassing."

"Did you shoot him like I told you to do with every trespasser?"

"Hai."

Rogue gave his partner a hug. "I'm so proud of you Frosch~" He gave a ghost of a smile until he felt a rubber suction cup bounce off the side of his head. He placed Frosch down. Wrong move. Rogue can hear the soft 'fwish' from the gun as the attacker shot once more. This time, instead of hitting Rogue, the foam bullet bounced off one of the toy displays and stuck to Frosch's paw. They both looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring back down at them.

"Starlight." Rogue growled.

"Rogue." Star says. "Frosch."

"Ack!" Starlight yelps as a bullet hits her from out of nowhere. "Who did that?"

"Wait, Star was that you? Mavis, I'm so sorry." Mira stepped out from behind the next isle. "I thought Rogue was up there and you were down here. I guess my hearing was off then." She sweat drops as she rubs her neck, embarrassed by her actions.

"Hey Rogue?" Fro tries to get his friends attention

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we lose?"

"Yes. But I'm still proud of you for shooting Lyon."

"Did I tell you that soon after Fro shot Lyon-san, Mira-san shot Fro."

"No. At least you managed to get Lyon first though."

"Well, you two should get to the front entrance before you get shot at again by a different person." Starlight says, jumping off her perch. "I'm going to go help Mira out.

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

Lucy finally made it to Sting's territory. Well, after asking Rogue as he made his way to the entrance.

'Of course Sting would choose the alcohol section. That baka. I won't be surprised if he suggested a drinking game after this.' Lucy thinks as she stared at the window. 'It's nearly sun down.'

She jumps back as she sees a bullet heading straight for her and the foam bullet sticks to the ground where she just was.

"Sting." She hisses.

Under the pretext that Sting was here she proceeds to search the places where he would hide, not knowing a certain 'rival' is aiming right at her. Then she heard a bottle softly collide with another making a soft 'cling' sound.

"Fwish." Was all she heard before she quickly whipped around and shot right back but forgets to dodge the bullet that's coming straight at her.

"No!" Three voice could be heard as both bullets strike the opposite person. Lector's bullet stuck to Lucy's hand, Juvia's bullet stuck to Lector's forehead, and Lucy's bullet stuck to Juvia's arm.

"Wait! That was you the whole time Lector? I thought you were Sting." Lucy says, disappointed that she didn't get to shoot the dragon slayer like she originally planned.

"Wait. Love Rival shot me but not Juvia didn't manage to shot Love rival!" Juvia says, just as disappointed as Lucy.

"I may have lost this battle, but I know Sting will win this war!" Lector says as he flies over to the entrance.

 _ **-=~At the Entrance~=-**_

Sting watches as twos or by threes, the mages slowly start to come back. By the time Lucy, Lector and Juvia came back, Sting looked around.

"I believe there is only one person left." Sting concludes after counting a total of nine mages. "So, Mira's team wins."

"We won?" Mira says walking up to the group.

"Yeah. Congratulations Mira." Levy says.

"Ugh! This sucks. I wanted to shoot Blondie." Sting complains.

"And I wanted to shoot Sting." Lucy complains with him.

"You could've told me that. I was the one who shot Sting." Levy pipes up.

"Really? For me?" Lucy says with pride.

"Well, not really. I kinda chose randomly." Levy shrugs.

"Hey. Don't act like it was easy peasy. You won't be able to hit the Great Sting Eucliffe next time." The dragon slayer declares as Rogue rolls his eyes.

"Are you sure about that? After all, you were the first one to get shot." Rogue says causing Sting to grow mushrooms at the corner near the doors. "Well, since Mira won, it would only make sense that she chooses the next game."

"How about we play never have I ever. You know, since the suns going down." She says nodding at the nearest window.

"I will play under a certain condition." Lyon says pointing at the roof. "I want to make the game more interesting so rather than drinking we'll strip!"

"Whaaaa?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I'll be having fun typing the next chapter that's for sure XD**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	5. Now That You Suggested It, Never Mind

**These are kinda just random. I just thought of it as I watched funny anime moments. I guess there are some hinted pairings in this chapter…**

 **To Never Grow Up**

Now That You Suggested It, Never Mind

* * *

"Let me get this straight. So instead of drinking, you want us to strip?" Levy asks.

Lyon nods. "Here. Let me explain this for you. The exceeds will be the leader. You know, the one who says 'never have I ever something.' So whoever have done something the exceeds haven't has to strip rather than drink."

"No." They all answer simultaneously.

"What? Why not?!" Lyon protests. "It's a great idea."

"No. I think I'm just going to go with truth or dare." Mira says, changing her idea much to Lyons disappointment.

"That sounds like a great idea; it's less complicated." Juvia says, looking back at a sulking Lyon.

"Ok. Then let's go." Sting says not noticing Mira's smirk.

"How about we play at the alcohol section." Rogue suggests before muttering, "we're going to need it since Mira's playing."

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

As the mages walk to the table that Mira had somehow already set, each mage picks a drink from a isle for the game because if Mira is playing, they're really going to need something to drown their embarrassment in.

"I'll go first!" Mira declares before anyone else had a say. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

Of course Lucy is going to go first. Lucy always goes first and whether she chooses truth or dare she's going to end up dying of embarrassment before the game is close to being over.

"I choose dare." She says. She'd much rather do something embarrassing than confess something embarrassing.

Mira pouted but soon smiled again. "I dare you to… sit on Sting's lap." She says with a smirk.

She sighs but complies as she gets up and walks over, alcohol in hand, to the other blond. He is smirking as well, even after Lucy sent him a death glare. As soon as she sits down on his lap, he wraps his arms around her making her squeak.

"Don't want you to fall off and hurt yourself Blondie." He says, still smirking.

"What are you trying to say Stingy Bee?" She asks, noting that she's not even half a foot above the ground.

"You know, the faster you two stop flirting, the faster we can get on with the game." Levy says impatiently.

"We're not flirting." The two blonds yell back.

"Juvia thinks Lucy and Sting are flirting."

"Frosch thinks so too!"

"Fine, Levy, truth or dare?" Lucy asks directing her attention to her friend.

"I'll just choose truth." Levy decides.

"Is it true that you like Gajeel?"

"What kind of question is that?" Levy protests.

"Yeah." Mira agrees. "We already know that she does like him."

"Mira! I thought you were on my side." Levy pouts, starting to grow red.

"Come on Levy. You didn't answer the question yet~" Mira sang.

"Ok… What's the purpose of asking if you already know I do?" Levy asks.

"Just wanted to make sure and I'll take that as a yes." Lucy concludes. "It's your turn Levy."

"Fine. Rogue, truth or dare?" Levy asks.

"Truth."

"So, I've been wondering for a while. If dragon slayers have the ability to eat their element, what do you and Sting eat?"

"Simple. Sting eats anything from light bulbs to flashlights, or at least eats whatever is inside of it and I eat people's shadows." He states before quickly adding, "The shadows come back so don't worry. Lyon, truth of dare?"

"I dare you, the next time you see Gray, tell him that you kissed Juvia, and tell me how reacts to that." Rogue dares, much to Juvia's horror.

"Huh. How come I didn't think of that?" Mira asks herself out loud.

"Very well. Truth or dare Lector?" Lyon asks, ignoring Mira's comment to herself.

"I chose dare."

"Fine. I dare you, if you ever go to the Fairy Tail guild, to give a flower to Starlight in front of everyone and see how someone particularly reacts."

"What? Why me?" Starlight complains. "Why doesn't he give the flower to Carla?"

"Why do you like someone?" Mira says, raising her voice at the end. "Anyway, we can already guess how Happy's going to react."

"You can save that question for when I pick truth." Starlight answers Mira's question simply.

"Ok, I'll do it. I better not get killed Lyon. Truth or dare Juvia?"

"Juvia chooses dare."

"I dare you to dress in a school girl uniform, sit beside Lyon, and you have to wear it until you get back to Fairy Tail."

"What?" Juvia says in disbelief.

"It's a dare~" Lector says as Juvia drags herself to the dressing room.

"Since Juvia is gone for now, I guess it's Frosch's turn." Mira decides after Juvia left.

"Ok. Star-san, truth or dare?" The green cat asks.

"Truth."

"Does Star-san have a crush on someone in Fairy Tail?"

Star lifts her head up at the ceiling, deep in thought. After a while, she came with an answer. "Yes, now that I've thought about it."

"Who is it?" Mira asks, even though she already had a feeling of who it was.

"I'm not going to say since I already answered Frosch on whether I like someone or not."

"Can you at least tell us whether the cat is from Fairy Tail or not?"

"He is from Fairy Tail b-but you can't just assume that it's a cat?!" Starlight stammers, her stoic expression changing to a slight panic.

"Sure. If you say so~ I'm glad Lyon gave Lector that dare, then we'll be able to see who her crush most likely is." Mira gives a happy sigh.

"Lyon! You're helping Mira with her plans?"

"N-no. I didn't even think it was all going to end up like this."

"Hmph. Sting, truth or dare?"

"I'm picking dare because I'm just that awesome."

"I picked dare too so…" Lucy says, crossing her arms.

Sting rests his head on her shoulder. "You want me to call you awesome too Blondie?" He mutters into her ear making her blush and annoyed.

So since Lucy wasn't allowed to get up, instead she brought herself forward, then quickly pushed herself backwards causing Sting to fall backwards. Unfortunately, Lucy purposely fell backwards with him so when he landed on his back she crushed him from above.

"What the heck?!" He gasps from under her.

"I swear. You two are always flirting with each other whenever you have the chance." Rogue sighs resting his head on his hand.

"We're not flirting!" The two blonds deny once more.

"Just tell them the dare Star. Please!" Levy groans, starting to get bored.

"Sting, your dare is to kiss Lucy." Starlight orders. "Maybe it will get rid of the sexual tension."

"It's not ." Lucy was cut off when Sting quickly cupped her face and pecked her on the lips, causing her to quickly jump off of him. She then goes over to the table, ignoring her first dare, and took a swig from her bottle.

"This completely messes up my ship for Lucy." Mira complains.

"Juvia is back." Juvia says, peeking from the isle.

"Ok, come over here. You still have to ask someone truth or dare." Sting says, acting as if everything is normal.

So, Juvia slowly walks away from the isle and sat down next to Lyon like she was told. Juvia is wearing a white shoes and a white uniform shirt with long sleeves and on the right sleeve, it had the Fairy Tail symbol. It also came with a short blue skirt, a blue tie, and she attached a yellow butterfly hairclip on the side of her head.

"Does Juvia really have to wear this until we get to Fairy Tail?"

Lector nods his head. "You also have to give a truth or dare to someone."

"Mira. Truth or dare?"

"I chose dare."

"Juvia dares Mira to refuse Erza any cake when she orders one from you." This surely caused a few gasps here and there but Mira didn't look fazed at all.

"If that's it, maybe we should call it a day. The gun war and the truth or dare really took up a lot of time." Mira says looking back at the window.

"If you need me, I'll be going over to the mattress section." Levy says getting up and stretching.

Sting slinked over to Lucy and put his arms around her again. "You know you can come sleep with me if you want Blondie."

"Lucyyyyyy…." She gets into a kicking stance, magic power suddenly flowing into her from an unknown source.

"Oi! Blondie I was just kid-"

"Kick!" And she kicks him where it would hurt most.

"So cruel." Levy comments with pure admiration for Lucy.

"Does this mean he can't get a girlfriend now?" Starlight adds.

"Well, if Sting can't get a girlfriend Sting always has Rogue…" Juvia points out.

"What! No!" Rogue yells, disgust on his face. "I swear, I really don't know what you girls are thinking."

"Either way, someone has to carry Sting." Lyon says looking down at the dragon slayer.

"One… two… three… Not it!" Levy blurts out.

"Not it!" Everyone (except Sting) says simultaneously.

"Wow. I'm so glad that I'm surrounded with such nice, caring, _friends_." Sting says sarcastically.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally, I can start writing the last chapter. Which, even though I haven't written it yet, I have already dubbed it my favorite out of all the chapters in this story. XD**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	6. Well, We're Screwed

**To Never Grow Up**

Well… We're Screwed

* * *

As soon as Sting wakes up, he automatically murmurs a good morning to Lector and rubs his eyes. However, when he doesn't hear a reply, he sits up and looks around. Nobody is there. He jumps out of his "bed" and runs to food court, expecting that they're there eating breakfast without him.

Just like he predicts, they are there, some talking to one another, others putting their trash in the garbage can.

"Hey! You guys didn't wake me up!" He shouts, despite being right in front of them.

Sting must have been in a real hurry considering he forgot to get dressed. Rogue glared at Sting and covers Levy's eyes, who covers Starlight's eyes (who is behind her), who covers Juvia's eyes, who covers Mira's eyes, who purposely doesn't Lucy's eyes with a smirk.

"Hey, is it just me or did someone turn on the A.C?" Sting asks, until he catches a certain blond staring at him. He looks down to find himself in nothing but his underwear. Rather than being embarrassed, he smirks at Lucy. "Like what you see?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No! J-just put on some clothes." Lucy stammers. "We're getting ready to leave soon."

"The store is opening soon? Well, I guess I should get dressed unless… you want me to stay like this." He says glancing at Lucy.

"Lucy…"

"Ok, ok! I'm going." He scrambles back to the mattress section in search of his clothes and to avoid Lucy's incoming kick.

As Sting puts on his clothes, he could hear a click behind him. He slowly turns around to face a sleepy guard that just happened to be here one hour early. He inwardly cursed for choosing the mattress that just happened to be next to the emergency exit that the guard lazily entered through.

"Ugh! This means we all have to go home and I can't tease Lucy anymore." Sting complains but snatched the keys from the guard anyway. As he runs down the escalator with the guard chasing him, the others wait for him to get closer before running. Why? Because… birds of a feather flock together I guess. As they all run for the entrance, the guard tries to make at least one attempt to try and stop them. When he feels he's close enough, he jumps for the nearest person, which happened to be Sting. Luckily, his aim was off but that ended up in Sting losing his pants.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sting complains as they run out of the store and to a safe place. Are you kidding me?!" Sting exclaims once more as the train station came to view but hops on anyway.

 _ **-=~Meanwhile~=-**_

"We're back!" Natsu yells as he kicks open the guild doors. The guild is rowdy like usual but it's missing something (or someone) the guys deem as important.

"Hey Kinana, are the girls back yet?" Natsu calls out but notices that she's busy staring at a lacrimavision with a blank look on her face. She doesn't answer his question but motions for the guys to come over and watch.

"Breaking News!" The reporter yells, his face in front of the camera. "Eight wizards and two exceeds were seen by surveillance cameras to have broken into this store at night and stayed there until being chased away by a guard!" This certainly is starting to catch the guilds attention as people gather around the lacrima to hear what is going on.

"The human suspects are teenagers, around seventeen or eighteen years old. One of the females being a bust blond with chocolate brown eyes. The second one being a petite bluenette with hazel eyes. The third one was also a bluenette with dark blue eyes. The fourth one had white hair and blue eyes. The fifth one also had white hair and blue eyes but she has a pair of white furry ears and a striped tail. One of the male teenagers had white hair and black eyes. The second male was blond with blue eyes. The third male had black hair and red eyes. As I said before, these wizards were accompanied by two exceeds. One is red and the other is green, wearing a pink frog costume." The reporter says after listening to his earpiece.

"I highly doubt it's Lucy and the others." Lily tries to reassure them. "Starlight and Mira are with them after all. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let things get out of hand." Pantherlily would have said Levy too until he remembers Natsu talking about the time the girls got drunk, Levy being one of them.

However, the hope is destroyed when the news showed video clips of the perpetrators. The first shows what clearly appears to be Juvia and Lyon staring at a lacrima ball before switching to another clip of them hiding in the flower shop where Lyon offers Juvia a rose (much to Gray's annoyance but he wouldn't admit that). The next video clip showed parts of their gun war. One was when Levy shot Sting before being shot by Juvia which earned a few 'ohhhs' and looks of pride (mostly from Gajeel). Then, the part when Mira accidentally shot Star which made Ji giggle when she saw the look on Star's face. After that, they showed the truth or dare clips, especially the one when Lucy was dared to sit on Sting's lap. As they watched this, some noticed the temperature going up despite the air conditioning being on.

"I told you we should have gone with them Salamander. Now look what they went off and did!" Gajeel says, smacking Natsu at the back of his head.

"Juvia and Lyon seems to be having the time of their lives." Gray mutters more to himself rather than the guild.

"Jelous~" Natsu chimes.

"What did you say flame brain?!" Gray challenges.

"Gihi~ Stripper has girl problems."

"It's not like you're any better metal head! Anyway, we all know it's those two's stupidity that caused them to snap." Gray thumb points at the two dragon slayers before being tackled by them, causing a fight to break out.

"Well, seeing that they all escape, they should be here any moment." Pantherlily states.

As if on cue, the guild doors slammed open revealing ten tired mages, one with still not pants.

"Well, well. Looks like the convicts are here." Laxus says crossing his arms.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Levy asks, after catching her breath.

"You guys are on T.V. They said you apparently 'broke into the store at night and stayed there.'" Laxus answers, quoting the last part.

"Well, what really happened was that we were all shopping until the store suddenly closed and we ended up getting locked in there." Mira replies.

"You didn't call for help?"

"No." She deadpans.

"You didn't call for our help?"

"That would've made the problem worse. Probably would've ended in a burned building and frozen floors."

"True, true. I assume you all had fun."

"Yup. I especially enjoyed the truth and dare." Mira says cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, speaking of dares, here's the rose I promised you." Lector says, literally giving her a rose. He could have picked a different flower, a blue one to be exact, but there weren't any that he could find and he certainly didn't have time to go buy a flower. Anyway, Star's stoic expression didn't change but if you looked closely, you could see her tail twitching with embarrassment while Pantherlily's eye twitch with annoyance.

"You really didn't have to." Star mutters averting her eyes to the other side of the guild.

"Wait, you got a boyfriend and you didn't tell me? I thought we were best friends." Ji playfully scolds.

"I didn't get a boyfriend." Star answers simply.

"So, I assume you two had fun?" Gray asks Juvia and Lyon as they have their own conversation. Then, he finally noticed Juvia still wearing the school girl uniform. "What did you do to her Lyon?" He growls.

"I didn't make her dress like that, Lector did." He says before he put his arm around her, causing the girl to slightly jump. "I did, however, manage to snag a kiss from her. I was a dare though…" He says, completing his dare.

"You what?! Did Juvia even agree to that!" Gray protests. Sure, if Lyon was took Juvia on a date, he can easily make his point to stay away from her without sounding jealous. However, when it comes to Lyon kissing Juvia (before him that is) it's pretty difficult to disapprove without sounding jealous. However, Lyon being Lyon, decides to play along just to annoy him.

"Why? Jealous I kissed Juvia before you? Or did you just forget me telling you that it was a dare." Lyon challenges.

"What?" Juvia sighs. "Juvia wouldn't worry about it Gray0sama. Lyon-sama was dared to tell Gray-sama that Lyon-sama kissied Juvia even though Lyon-sama really didn't." She says trying to calm him down. Alas, they still dueled anyway, probably just for the fun of it.

"Hey, did Juvia leave the lacrima at the store?" She asks looking around for her precious globe.

"No, I kept it so you wouldn't lose it or break it." Lyon says, stepping out of his fight with Gray to give Juvia the lacrima ball.

"Oh. Thank you Lyon-sam." Juvia says smiling.

Lyon would have said 'you're welcome' until Gray came back to resume the fight they were having.

"You know Levy, this all wouldn't be happening if you guys just went to the hotel and let me go by myself." Starlight complains for the billionth time, at least in Levy's opinion.

"When you mean alone, you mean with Lector and Frosch."

"Yeah!" She huffs before handing Ji a wrapped box. "I got you a box, like I promised." She says receiving a cheer from the little girl as she sits down on the ground hugs one of Star's legs to make sure the cat will watch her open it.

Meanwhile, Sting, Lucy, Rogue, and Levy are discussing about everything that went down that night.

"Gihi~ I still can't get over the fact that Shrimp managed to shoot Lightbulb and not the other way around." He says making Levy puff her cheeks in frustration.

"S-shut up. I expected Lucy to be there." Sting defends himself.

"Hey Happy, you know when we saw that one video clip of Lucy sitting on Sting's lap?" Natsu asks his blue friend.

"Aye."

"Is that what you call 'flirting?'"

"Aye."

"It wasn't flirting cat!" Lucy denies.

"So, everything we've been through was just a lie? I'm hurt Blondie." Sting says dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

"Well, suck it up."

"Hmmm… I would much rather have you-"

"Fire dragon…"

"Lucy…"

"Oi! You didn't let me fin-" And Sting is cut off once more when Lucy and Natsu both preformed their

attack simultaneously causing the teen to not only be sent off flying, but also on fire. Some would it is a quite extraordinary sight.

"So, why exactly is rain woman dressed like she's going to high school?" Gajeel asks after Sting's calls could no longer be heard.

"Juvia was dared to wear this outfit." Juvia sighs. "Juvia is in Fairy Tail now so the dare is completed and Juvia can change back into Juvia's usual attire." She says relieved before adding, "Gray-sama can accompany Juvia as Juvia redresses."

"Umm… No thanks."

"Please Gray-sama~"

"N-no!"

"I'll go if Gray doesn't." Lyon offers.

"You aren't going either, pervert!" Gray yells at Lyon.

"Says the one who's constantly stripping." Lyon shoots back.

"You do the same!"

"Ha! Metal head was right. Popsicle does have girl problems." Natsu laughs.

"As I said before, you have girl problems too." Gray protests.

"No I don't… I'm not even a girl and I'm quite happy with my life." Natsu says, causing everyone to sweat drop.

 **-=~Later~=-**

"Hey guys." Happy flies in with a newspaper in his paws. "I heard scientists found a rare comet."

"Seriously? How did I not know this?" Levy asks herself.

"It was found recently. They said it was extremely bright, on fire, and was traveling at almost mach 20.

On top of that, they say if you listen carefully, you can hear what sounds to be 'Rogue!'"

"Umm… Happy?" Levy says, sweat dropping. The scientists are wrong. That's not a comet…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes. I managed to finish it. Sorry it took so long. I had bunch of tests and quizzes =.= Well, I hope you enjoyed the ending. ^.^**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


End file.
